All It Takes Is Love
by kaykeii
Summary: A collection of heart-warming drabbles. If only they knew how much they loved each other. Drabble 4; NaruHina "Spring was the time of tulips." On Hiatus
1. All It Takes Is Love

_Disclaimer ; If I owned Naruto, well let's just stop at that._

_Authors Notes ; May contain spoilers, but it just takes place after Naruto Shippuden when everyone is around 20 years old. This is also my first time writing ANGST. So, it may not be very good._

'_Nejiten'_

_

* * *

_

**All It Takes Is Love  
**

_"They gave each other a smile with a future in it."_

**

* * *

  
**

When would he finally realize he was in love? When would she finally realize he loved her back?

When would it occur to them that all they needed was each other?

"We have to hurry before it's too late," he said to her, in a low whisper.

She responded with an anxious voice, "Don't you think it's already too late? Maybe if I talked to the Hokage, she would understand Neji."

He shook his head slowly, as his long black hair created a black curtain around them as he leaned forward.

"I'll be back," he simply replied.

She tried to blink away her tears, shaking her head as her brown hair fell out of their twin buns at the top of her head. She was scared. Would he ever be back?

He tried his best to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her and holding her in his arms forever.

"I'm part of the ANBU now Tenten, I have to go,"

She whispered back with her eyes on the ground, "I know."

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. One simple move, and yet it caused both of their hearts to beat faster. She buried her face into his chest and declared three words.

"I love you,"

He buried his face into her hair, remembering the scent of vanilla in her hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you too," he responds.

That's when she knew, know matter what happened, he would come back. Even when she watched him run off into the rainy night in his ANBU mask, she still stood there waiting in the rain. She loved him, and he loved her.

She knew, all it would take would be their love, to get him home safe and back into her arms.

As the tears slowly fall from her face, they get mixed with the rain drops falling from the sky. She looks up, just as he looks up.

_I'll be back._

"All it takes is love," she whispers one last time to herself.

* * *

_Drabble 2; Love Thy Sparrow_


	2. Love Thy Sparrow

_Disclaimer ; No, I do not own Naruto_

_Authors Notes ; Don't worry, I've tried my best to understand the true meaning of this drabble as well._

'_Nejiten'_

_

* * *

_

**Love Thy Sparrow**

'_I sing because I'm happy,  
I sing because I'm free,  
For her eye is on the sparrow,  
And I know she watches me.'_

_

* * *

_

"Look at that Lee, maybe there is such thing as hope after all,"

She turned her head to look up towards the pale blue sky. Quiet and peaceful, except for that one sparrow flying around.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Tenten?" the green spandex clad male replied, staring at her with a worried expression.

She ignored him. Of course she was feeling fine. After all, he was happy, and that was all she ever wanted. To make him happy.

"My dear youthful flower, you don't deserve to be shunned away from your light. Just because his family does not approve of you, means nothing. Gai would have wanted you to be happy also,"

They were sitting in the green grass at their old training grounds. The two of them lying against a tree, as the breeze fanned their faces.

"You should go back to Konoha. Go back to Neji, he needs you to be his wind beneath his wings,"

"Never mind that Lee, look at that beautiful sparrow flying above us. It's free," she simply replied, as the two of them turned their gaze towards the endless blue sky.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt something cold press lightly against her forehead. Two pale lilac eyes stared back at her.

"What are you doing here Neji? If Hiashi ever found out, he's going to trap you inside those walls forever," she whispered, with great effort.

He threw his sparrow anbu mask across the room, and stared back. He wanted her, no he needed her.

"Being free, means you'll be there to watch me," he simply replied, before their lips fused together, and their bodies became one.

She couldn't hold back anymore. She was his wind. He was the bird. Together, they could go anywhere they wanted.

To love thy sparrow, means to be able to overcome troubles - together.

* * *

_Drabble 3; Cinnamon  
_


	3. Cinnamon

_Some fluff for your Christmas stockings._

_'Nejiten'_

_

* * *

_**Cinnamon  
**

_"All I want for Christmas is you."_

_

* * *

_

"What am I going to do?" the brown haired female buried her face into her hands as she stood there in the kitchen, fuming.

Flour covered the marble kitchen counter top and the floor. Obviously, cooking was not her forte.

A pair of strong arms circled around her waist, and she shivered as Neji growled softly into her ear.

"Come back to bed," he growled in a husky voice that made her shiver again. His mouth so close to her ear, he started nibbling on it.

Tenten bit her lip, but despite her efforts, a moan escaped her lips, and she felt Neji's lips form a smirk on her neck.

"I can't, I have to finish baking the gingerbread men," she whispered, as another moan escaped her lips.

He twisted her body around to face him, and pulled her body even closer to his. He started to trail kisses down her neck and her shoulder. His arms so protective around her.

"Neji..." she moaned again, as she placed her hands on his bare chest. She was only dressed in a baggy t-shirt that reached just above her knees.

He was pushing her back against the counter now, his arms tighter than before around her waist, and he started kissing her roughly, his dark hair surrounding them.

"At this rate, we'll be in bed all day instead of going to Hinata's Christmas party Neji. Is that what you want?" she managed to whisper around his lips.

Well of course, Neji wanted her, bad. They both knew that they could stay in bed their whole lives.

"Yes," he growled in a delicious husky voice, and soon they were in their room, pieces of clothes scattered around the room.

"Neji..." moaned a very horny Tenten as an equally horny Neji pressed himself against her curved body. Of course, Tenten was dying to go this party, but it didn't help that she happened to smell like ginger and cinnamon with vanilla frosting.

* * *

"Where is our youthful blossoming flower and our prodigy?" exclaimed a green and red dressed up Lee.

Everyone was gathered at the Hyuuga compound for the party. Of course, Neji and Tenten were technically there.

"Oh dear, do you think they forgot?" whispered a long haired Hinata.

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at Shikamaru, because they both knew what was going on.

"I think they're doing just fine. It looks like they won't be able to make the party though, why don't we just let them have their alone time?" exclaimed a smiling Naruto.

And the party went on, until ...

"NEJI...!" the moan escaped Tenten's lips.

"Something smells like cinnamon," mumbled Naruto.

* * *

_Drabble 4_; _Tulips_


	4. Tulips

_Wow, I can really get a lot of drabbles done when I concentrate. That's two in one day. Record breaking._

_Words in the form of a flower for your day.  
_

_'NaruHina'_

_

* * *

_**Tulips**

_If I was a Tulip  
And you were wind's-wings,  
I would not count  
My broken dreams,  
But bless the coming spring._

_

* * *

_

The wind blew against her small body frame, but she remained standing there waiting for any sight of him.

"It's getting cold out here Hinata, you need to eat something before you starve to death. Naruto wouldn't have wanted you to be in pain. You know that,"

The brown haired kunoichi tried to persuade her, and it worked. She knew Naruto wanted her to be healthy at least. She reluctantly followed Tenten back into the compound.

As Hinata slowly walked down the hallway, something caught her eye. A single tulip lay in a small glass vase.

* * *

_"Don't cry Hinata, I'll be back. I've got enough ramen here with me to last me the whole mission," an apologetic Naruto attempting to cheer Hinata up._

_Hinata looked up at him, her hyuuga eyes glistening. _

_"Here, keep this until I come back, I got it for you, because it's just as beautiful as you are," this time, a complimenting Naruto attempting to cheer Hinata up._

_He handed her a single tulip, and kissed her on the forehead, staring deep into her eyes.  
_

_"I'll be back," was all he said, and then he was gone._

_With only a tulip as a single reminder, and Spring to look forward to._

_

* * *

_"I'm back," was all he said, as she dropped the tulip and ran towards him for an embrace.

Spring was the time of tulips.

* * *

_Drabble 5; These Stupid Eyes_


End file.
